College Life:
by Rayjpop
Summary: Challenge fic! What happens when BTR is over and they start college? Slash, and MAJORLY AU !
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I asked Dalton (Demon'sAngel17) for a challenge and he gave me one that may turn into a chaptered story. The challenge was to place the boys of BTR in a college setting and have them deal with relationships and regular college drama. Since he didn't mention whether or not they were still in the band, I decided to have them no longer be a part of Big Time Rush, but still have the friendship with Kelly and be a fren-emy to Gustavo.

* * *

**College Life: Freshman Year**

'Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall, or as they are known by their fans, Big Time Rush, have given up their dream to become famous and left for college. Logan, the brainy one convinced them to get a formal education incase the whole pop star thing didn't work out. No one knows what college they are attending or if they are even going but watch your back boys because we, the reporters of TMZ, will find you." The sleazy reporter gave a wink that made Logan almost vomit.

Logan sighed and turned off the television before walking out of his dorm room and toward his Applied Statistics class. It was true, Logan told the band that he was tired of dealing with Griffin trying to make the boys fail so he left to get a regular education. At first James slapped him, but after a week he apologized and agreed, education was important because if for some reason the band failed then they could fall back on their education.

So once Logan got accepted to the local community college in Rancho Cucamonga, his friends followed him. Even if they still loved singing, they each had something that they wanted to do more. Logan, since he was 5, practically studied everyday to become a doctor. He never told anyone the reason why but Carlos knew. Every time Carlos received an injury after doing some insane stunt, Logan patched him up on the spot. Carlos noticed the red tint of Logan's cheeks whenever he was fixing Carlos' injury.

James loved acting and the theater arts, so it was only natural that he would be active in the drama club. He played most of the male leads in the plays that his school put on during high school. Acting, to James, was like second nature and he could really find an interest in pretending to be someone else. It felt like an escape from the reality and all the problems that came along with it.

Kendall, ever the athlete, joined the hockey, football, baseball, and swimming teams. He loved hearing the roar of the crowd, feeling like a part of a team and having something to do every night. He was technically 'undeclared' as his major but was leaning toward the athletic training program.

Carlos couldn't decide what he wanted to do with his life. He wasn't as smart as Logan, as talented actor as James, or as athletic as Kendall. So when his academic advisor asked Carlos what his major was he had to think about it. Finally, a light bulb went of in his head and he said with confidence 'Art.' It made sense to Carlos, artists were usually a little off the wall, a free spirit. It fit Carlos to a T.

Gustavo had accepted their decision and once the financial aspect was dealt with, each of the boys had enough money to buy everything that they ever wanted. Kelly told them to keep in contact because as long as their album kept selling then they would keep getting some of the profits.

Life continued and classes kept dishing out the homework, but the boys had a system set in place. Logan would assist them with any problems that they had with their homework. In return they would clean the apartment, everywhere except Logan's room because it was clean 24/7.

Midterms, exams, quizzed and projects came and went and the boys managed decent grades, except for Logan who aced everything. Somewhere along the way they found love, Logan finally admitted his feelings to Carlos while James started dating Kendall. Just like any relationship they had their ups and downs except, Logan and Carlos kept arguing until one day Carlos hit Logan.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Logan screamed covering his eye; never did he expect Carlos to hit him. Instead of giving Logan an answer, Carlos just left the apartment and headed toward the art building.

Logan pulled his hand away from his eye and noticed the blood on it. He immediately rushed to a mirror and noticed the fact that it wasn't stopping.

Logan drove himself to the hospital with one hand, the other trying to stop the bleeding but it kept pouring out.

After the fight between Carlos and Logan, they decided it was best to break it off. They tried to remain friends but it always felt awkward between them, because even though Carlos hit Logan, Logan still had feelings toward Carlos. However, Kendall and James kept up their relationship and it grew stronger day after day. James always went to Kendall's games and Kendall made sure to see every one of James' performances. Logan was secretly jealous of Kendall and James' strong relationship.

Soon they returned to the normal routine of going to school and being polite to each other, Logan even continued to help Carlos with his schooling. Finals were coming and Carlos continued to have Logan help him because without passing the final, he wouldn't be allowed back.

Kendall sports ended the month before finals because there weren't any summer sports due to the fact that the school let out for the summer. The theater stopped producing plays for the finals season because for the theater majors, it was important to pass too. So Logan had his hands full with tutoring Kendall, James and to his conflicted opinion, Carlos.

With Logan's help the group managed to pass their freshman year of finals. James managed a B average, Kendall managed a C average and Carlos managed a B+ average, and of course, Logan got straight A's.

To celebrate the end of a successful year, the boys went out and hung out with their group of friends. Carlos brought the hippy artists, Kendall brought his teammates, James brought the entire drama department and Logan brought the academically gifted people. To the outside observer this would seem like a weird group setting, but just like the boys of Big Time Rush, it seemed to work. The intellectuals talked to the jocks, and the artists began conversing with the drama kids. It was a weird group yes, but it was normal to Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos.

They promised to return to the dorm once summer was over. Logan planned on taking more classes so he stayed at the apartment, Kendall wanted to follow his favorite hockey team around the country, James wanted to visit Broadway, and Carlos planned on visiting the country side to paint the scenery.

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry if this sucked, but I wanted to try my hand on writing a story that didn't have a lot of dialogue. If you want me to use more dialogue, then please let me know in a review. I hope you like this Dalton.

Have an excellent day!

~Ray


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking forever to update! I had a lot of crap to do between then and now! Also, Carlos and Logan, in terms of a relationship, well, you will have to see now won't you?

* * *

**College Life: Sophomore Year**

After spending a few wonderful yet short months away, the three friends returned to their apartment. Carlos returned first because he missed Logan's home cooking and looked forward to a home cooked meal. James arrived shortly after Carlos, hoping to find Kendall because he missed his sexy jock. Kendall didn't show up until midnight because the last game his team played was in Hawaii. However, Logan was nowhere to be seen, not in his room, or the library or even on the school grounds.

Kendall called Logan's cell only to hear the ringtone in the next room, Logan actually went somewhere without his cell phone. Instead of worrying, like they should have done, the three boys went to sleep. Logan wasn't having fun; he was doing it with his new boyfriend, a replacement Carlos, if you will. Ever since Carlos broke his heart and hit him he knew that he would never want to fall in love again, until he met Mike.

Mike Hudson, son of the Hudson motors owner, combined everything that Logan wanted in a man. Brains, Mike had taken upper level math, physics, chemistry and writing courses as a freshman, looks, Mike and Carlos could pass as identical twins, and Mike's voice made Logan's heart melt every time he heard it. Logan met Mike in their summer class, anatomy of all places. Mike joked that once he saw Logan dissect a pig with surgical precision that he wanted to have Logan poke around inside of him. A lame attempt at a sex joke, but it worked on Logan.

Kendall and James didn't see anything wrong with Mike, because it wasn't their place to say. They respected Logan's decision and even treated Mike no differently than anyone else. Carlos, on the other hand, treated Mike like a serial killer. He openly glared at the teen and even went out of his way to treat him like dirt.

Classes continued which meant that Logan's job of tutoring the boys would continue, with the addition of Mike that is. Mike offered his help to James and Kendall while Logan had to focus on Carlos because he would get distracted easily. Nothing was distracting Carlos, he was just acting distracted so Logan would have to spend time with him. He didn't want to get back together with Logan; he just didn't want anyone else to have him. When the indirect approach failed, Carlos went for the direct one.

His plan was foolproof, even if a fool planned it. He asked Logan if Mike could tutor him when Logan had classes and Carlos didn't. Mike agreed, just like Carlos knew he would, and his plan was set in motion.

Mike knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Carlos to open it. It took a few minutes but Carlos finally opened the door, naked. Mike's jaw hit the floor and he instantly began stuttering. Carlos just dragged him into his room and pushed Mike on his bed before crawling on top of him. Mike's attempts at stopping Carlos were useless; Carlos knew that it would have to be done. So he began stripping the pinned teen and took the required steps. He knew that Logan would probably never talk to him again but he was okay with that, if Logan dumped Mike then that's all that mattered.

Logan entered the apartment, calling out his boyfriends name without getting a response. He heard noises coming from Carlos' room, noises that he was very familiar with. But his mind began to wonder, what happened to Mike, who was supposed to be tutoring Carlos. He didn't hesitate to knock on the open door, because technically it was right of him to ask. When he saw the scene before him, he felt his stomach flip, and his heart stop. Carlos had his cock shoved in Mike's ass, and Mike was _moaning _Carlos' name. Mike's eyes were screwed shut with pleasure but Carlos shot Logan a smirk before continuing to fuck Logan's boyfriend in front of him.

School continued, Logan dumped Mike, just like Carlos planned but what he didn't expect was Logan moving out. Kendall and James had no idea what caused their friend to decide to leave them but they didn't really care. Logan arranged for a tutor for each of them. Kate, a theater major, just like James who excelled in all the areas that James' needed help. Isaac, a soccer player who could relate schoolwork to sports for Kendall. Finally Mike for Carlos, since Mike couldn't function without having Carlos' cock in his ass.

Logan decided that it would be for the best if he left; he couldn't stand being around the one person who continued to ruin his life on a daily basis. He continued to go to the same school but applied for a transfer after this semester because he continued to see both his exes around the school, making out and practically fucking in broad daylight.

By the middle of the semester Logan had had enough with Carlos and Mike. So he begged to take the remaining tests and finals months early and when the school granted him his request, he informed his friends that he already had another apartment rented and applied for the next semester of another school. He told his friends that he aced them, and packed his things from the apartment he shared before turning to his friends and hugging them goodbye. Carlos couldn't be bothered as the sounds of sex could be heard through the walls.

Logan said a final goodbye before handing an envelope with the name 'Carlos' written on the front in Logan's neat handwriting.

'Carlos,

If you are reading this then you probably broke my heart. You must have damaged it beyond recognition because I would never be giving this to Kendall or James if you hadn't.

This is to tell you that I never stopped loving you, not even after you hit me. However, this is not a letter to try and get back with you. I moved on and you stole the one thing that I had going for me, Mike. I hope you and your little fuck buddy have a nice life together because you ruined mine.

I failed the finals that I took by the way because I saw you and Mike in that alley, with your clothes on the dank and nasty ground. Please know that I am not blaming you for what is going to happen, just know that you had a huge part in this.

Goodbye,

Logan Mitchell

P.S. Please call and tell the police to find my body, it's going to be at the bottom of the ocean. It will be there in a week, just to give you time.'

Carlos didn't read the note; instead he threw it into the fire pit on the beach, where he and Mike were currently doing it. At the same time Logan drove his car off the cliff, he saw an orange glow and two bodies lying on the sand. In order to make things better, he took a full bottle of sleeping pills and drank three bottles of liquor, to make it seem like an accident.

"Young man found at the bottom of the ocean. Accident or Suicide?" Carlos laughed at the headline, placing the newspaper back on the coffee table. If his thumb had been an inch lower he would have seen the photo of the man as well as the fake name, Logan Garcia-Mitchell. Logan's fake ID from high school.

Kendall, James and Carlos never knew what happened to Logan after he left because they were too busy with their own lives to care. Kendall proposed to James who agreed to marry him, only after they graduate from college. Carlos cheated on Mike with the teacher's aide in his chemistry lab. Mike dumped Carlos because apparently Carlos couldn't keep it in his pants.

For the summer Kendall went to a recruiting camp for future hockey players. He was determined to get a position on any team. James wandered around LA while acting in small roles in Hollywood. Making money by playing the extras in any show that would hire him. Carlos decided to get laid as many times as possible so he posted his address on a site called 'Drakespost'. He slept at a new house every night and he completely forgot the name of his former best friends amongst the names of the men who porked him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know that Logan's death will mean a lot in this story but I can tell you that it will hopefully, for you, be worth it at the end. Also, I know that it may seem impossible for a friend to pass without it getting back to the others but it happened to me and it sucked. I was literally the LAST to know and it hurt. It happened months before anyone ever heard of it and took months after that for me to hear of it. Also, Carlos is a slut yes, the most innocent yet the most corrupt.

Please don't hate me for this chapter,

And have a nice day; hopefully I didn't ruin it for you,

~Ray


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am an evil author for killing off Logan. And I have a good reason, well, I can't say without giving out the ending so you will have to wait a while for it. Sorry.

**College Life: Junior Year**

Kendall, James and Carlos continued with their education, each never knowing what happened to Logan. They didn't call, e-mail or text him, mainly because they just didn't care. For them, school and life were more important than their friendship. Kendall returned from the hockey camp, James came back from LA finishing a minor role in a famous sitcom, and Carlos wandered back from yet another guy's place.

School continued for the three remaining boys. Kendall continued playing as many sports as he could while maintaining a decent GPA. James grades were always acceptable due to the strict drama teacher, who wouldn't accept any less from the star of every production. Carlos on the other hand kept failing all his classes. He lied to his friends and said that the tutor, Mike, didn't explain things, but instead made them more confusing. In reality, he was blowing off his tutor to visit the homes of his latest partner.

Carlos did eventually get his grades in shape, once he spent the night with all of his male teachers. Surprisingly they thought that as long as Carlos did what they asked that he deserved to pass. Once he realized this, Carlos switched all his classes to those with male teachers. Every night was spent with a different teacher, in order to please them Carlos had to do a lot of unusual things; things that Carlos did without hesitation because it got the professors off and that's all that mattered to Carlos.

A couple of weeks after Logan's body remained unclaimed; it was buried in the local cemetery, a few miles from the college he once attended. The grave marker incorrectly displayed a name that was only used a handful of times; used only to keep his friends happy. Logan's grave had no visitors, as nobody knew who Logan Garcia-Mitchell was.

Kendall and James constantly fought, over the stupidest of things. James forgot to do the laundry one day and Kendall yelled at him for hours. When James then forgot to do the dishes one night, Kendall slapped him. This kind of general abuse continued until one night James hit his lover back. Kendall snapped and began violently beating his lover.

James slumped against the fridge, passed out due to the immense pain. He woke up in a tub of pink water with Kendall leaning over him washing the cuts and bruises. Kendall knew he was forgiven when James kissed him.

Kendall continued his violent assaults against James nightly, even for no reason. He found that he liked having total control over his lover and the feeling was intoxicating. Every time James passed out, Kendall would place him in the bath and everything would be forgiven. Hiding it through make-up, James knew how to use it correctly through the multiple years of acting, nobody noticed the bruises, cuts or torn clothes.

Carlos, as far as Kendall and James knew, spent the night at his tutor's place. That's the lie that Carlos fed them, and they believed it because nobody would expect sweet and innocent Carlos to lie. Too bad this Carlos isn't either of those things. He spends the weeknights with his professors and the weekends with some guy he met online, at the bar, or walking down the street. It was all the same for Carlos.

Another year came and passed for Kendall, James, and Carlos. The news of the mysterious suicide passed and none of the boys ever cared to ask what happened to Logan. They were all too wrapped up in their own little worlds, dealing with the abuse of a lover, the thrill of beating another human being, or the immense pleasure of causing a random stranger to moan your name. Just like every other year, the boys remained in good standing with the school, Carlos included. And just like every summer each set off to do what they wanted.

Carlos hit every bathhouse in the immediate area, sometimes not leaving the area for weeks at a time because he liked the crowd. He didn't care who it was, as long as he was filled then that's all that mattered.

James decided to fly to Broadway and watch as many musicals as he could within the short vacation. _Were the World Mine, Wicked, Lion King, _and _Shelter,_ were all the musicals he went to see. He never thought of the fact that he would have to return to the fists of his lover once the summer ended, he was too busy gawking at the stars.

Kendall, instead of going to the hockey camp, went to a Mixed Martial Arts training field. Since James left, beating on strangers was the next best thing. And he won many fights against some of the professional fighters while waiting to test his skills on the one person he wanted to show them to.

**A/N:** I know that this story is very…depressing and deals with a lot of issues that, well, I don't like to think about. As of right now I can't tell you how it ends, so I do hope you well, didn't like what I wrote. This story is really taking on a mind of it's own because I never write this kind of stuff.

Hope everyone reading this is doing well!

_RAY_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter! I do hope that everyone enjoyed reading this, even if it is extremely depressing. Anyway, this chapter should tie up all lose ends and I can't say more than that without you reading the chapter.

* * *

**College Life: Senior Year**

Kendall managed to learn how to physically beat someone to submission without leaving a bruise, and he planned on testing it on James as soon as he got home. When he opened the door of their apartment he jumped ten feet off the ground because in front of him stood Gustavo and Kelly with red eyes and a piece of paper in front of them.

James returned shortly after Kendall heard the news, and Gustavo and Kelly repeated the process. Kendall couldn't believe it even after hearing it for a second time. 'Logan. Dead. Suicide. Letter.' Kendall's mind kept telling him that it wasn't true, but he knew that Gustavo and Kelly wouldn't lie. James sat there in shock, his eyes focused on Kendall as he cried.

The sun had set for about three hours before Carlos returned, wearing skimpy shorts and no shirt or shoes. He stumbled in the room and reeked of sex. His face changed when he noticed Gustavo and Kelly's presence, Kendall crying and James unresponsive. He knew something had happened.

"I'm so sorry Carlitos. Logan…he-he…." Kendall said before sobbing into the pillow he grabbed from the couch. Carlos didn't have to hear the rest; he knew what had happened to Logan. He died.

Gustavo read the letter that Logan wrote to his previous boss and his friend/boss' assistant.

'Dear Mr. Rocque and Mrs. Wainwright,

I am terribly sorry to inform you that I am dead. Or, rather I will be dead by the time you are reading this letter. You both were amazing to work with and I am happy that you both were in my life. Enclosed you will find three letters, please give them to Kendall, Carlos and James exactly two months from when you received this letter. Knowing my friends, nobody would have told them that I had died so I trust you both to tell them.

Love,

Logan Mitchell'

Carlos couldn't believe that Logan was dead. Kelly handed him an envelope with the name 'Carlos' along with a heart next to it. Carlos read his letter out loud as Kendall, James, Kelly and Gustavo watched him.

'Carlos,

Knowing you would burn the first letter I gave you; I decided to make another one, just for you. First off I don't want you to blame yourself for my suicide, it had nothing to do with you. And if you honestly believe that then you need to burn this letter too. You literally pushed me over the edge, and laughed at me as I fell. You broke my heart and I can't return the favor because I doubt if you even had one to begin with.

Something tells me that you and Mike are over, and that you have probably turned into a slut. You always were itching for the next fuck, I guess it's no surprise how you turned out. In a way I guess I am thankful that you caused all this, I am finally going to be with my mother again. So for that I have to thank you.

I really did love you I hope you know that.

Love always,

Logie Bear'

Carlos immediately burst into tears and fell to the ground screaming Logan's name. Kelly didn't try to comfort him; she blamed him for Logan's death, as did Kendall, James and Gustavo.

Kendall read his letter next, as James held his with kid gloves.

'Kendall,

I don't know if I am psychic, as I doubt such abilities really exist but I think I should say this anyway. Violence is never a solution for ANYTHING. If you love him then you should praise him and make him feel like the only person that matters, not the opposite. Hopefully, if anything the knowledge of my death will change your ways. If this doesn't apply to you then ignore what you just read, as I said before I am not psychic, but I think it needed to be said.

You were always there for me, protecting me from the bullies in my life. Too bad you weren't there to save me from myself.

Love,

Logan'

Kendall cries got louder as he finished the letter. Kelly put her arm around him allowing him to cry into her shoulder. James slowly opened the letter, almost like he was afraid of ruining it by opening it quickly.

'James,

Don't let yourself become a victim. Just because things are like this now, doesn't mean that they will always be. You are in charge of your own future, YOU and no one else.

Please don't let my death affect you too much. I know that you will become an amazing actor/singer/dancer one day; all you need is to believe in your own ability and take the first step into what you want to become. Also, please keep Carlos out of trouble; I have a feeling that he will need some help soon.

Love,

Logan'

James didn't cry, instead he stood up and slapped Carlos across the face and stormed into his room. Normally, Gustavo would laugh, but he felt that this wasn't an appropriate time. A couple minutes later James returned with a new set of clothes on. He changed into a black shirt, black pants and a bright lime green band across his arm, Logan's favorite color. He tossed black clothing to Kendall and Carlos before saying that they were all going to visit Logan's grave.

The five of them stood there, with tears in their eyes while they gave their respects to their beloved friend.

Kelly reminisced about the time Logan read her like an open book. He asked her if anything was bothering her, out of the blue. She lied and said that nothing was but Logan saw right through it. He hugged her and told her that she wasn't doing anyone any good by holding it in. He took her out for lunch while she explained to him that she was fed up with Gustavo.

Gustavo remembered the time when Logan saved his job. Griffin unexpectedly showed up, like normal, except this time he was complaining that Gustavo didn't do any of his invoices right and if he didn't correct them by 6pm then he would be out of a job. Logan volunteered to have them done by 4 at the latest, so when Griffin showed up two hours early the invoices were neatly waiting for him on Gustavo's desk.

James couldn't help but remember when Logan was dealing with his mom's death. Everyday without fail after school Logan would disappear for an hour, and then show up like nothing happened. James got curious as to where Logan went off to so he followed him. He stood outside of the front of the cemetery with a confused look on his face, he had seen Logan run inside but he didn't know why. Ten minutes later James remained outside the cemetery when Logan walked out. Logan didn't notice him standing there so James decided to investigate. He found out that Logan's mom died when he was barley 4 years old.

Kendall didn't want to but he was reminded of the time that Logan was beat up during their first year of high school. Logan came out the year before and people didn't really care because it wasn't like he killed a person. But the jocks on the various sports teams had a problem with Logan's sexuality so they decided to beat him with various sporting items. Kendall happened to be walking by after hockey practice when he noticed a group of people swinging bats, sticks and other various things. When he heard Logan's cry for help, he began defending his friend in the only way he knew how, by attacking the idiots with his hockey stick.

Carlos had a flashback before they became famous, one that he would always think of when he was in a funk. He and Logan were lying on a bed, not doing anything. They were content in each other's embrace, neither one of them wanting to ruin a moment with needless words. Until Logan said three words that summed up his feelings toward the Latino, 'I love you.'

Carlos cleaned up his act and became a successful artist. His art sold for millions and each painting was dedicated to his former lover, Logan. In a small way, Carlos felt that this was his way to apologize for what he done to Logan. That and he remained abstinent since the day at the cemetery, waiting for the day that he and Logan could finally be reunited, if Logan would still want him.

Kendall stopped beating James and started focusing on becoming a professional boxer. He said that if he ever laid a hand on James again that James had every right to walk out of their marriage. It's been almost 10 years since that day at the cemetery and Kendall hasn't touched James in anyway that wasn't consensual.

James landed the lead role in the Broadway musical 'Till I Forget,' a musical about the death of a friend and its effect on the people around him. He wouldn't admit it to Kendall, Carlos, Kelly or Gustavo but those tears on stage were real, he finally cried over Logan's passing. After that performance James landed role after role before becoming a household name and not in the Lohan style.

Gustavo and Kelly finally realized that they loved instead of hated each other and married each other. The boys sang at their reception and were Gustavo's best men.

They wouldn't forget but they realized that it took the sacrifice of their best friend for them to realize how wrong and idiotic they really were.

"Logan Garcia-Mitchell 1987-2010 A friend, lover, band mate and overall the best person in the world." –CG, KK, JD

* * *

**A/N:** There it is, the ending of the most depressing story I ever wrote. I do hope that you enjoyed it! Please let me know how you felt about it.

**_RAY_**


End file.
